


Kings And Queens Of Nothing

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Luck Of The Draw [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, AU - Modern AU, Fluff, Gay, Luxord is thirty-four, M/M, Marriage, Roxas is eighteen, Slash, Yaoi, age gap, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Rings were too overdone and impersonal, but Luxord had a better idea.
Relationships: Luxord/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Luck Of The Draw [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629304
Kudos: 6





	Kings And Queens Of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it’s me again! Just thought I ought to say, if you want vague updates and to talk to me more, I have Twitter and Tumblr, too! Twitter is Sunshinecackle, and Tumblr is Writteninsunshine! I also have a writing Discord that is currently pretty dead. xD I can PM it to people who want it on FFN, for everyone else, it’s here: https://discord.gg/FyaWw25
> 
> I really needed more fluff with these two, so I hope you guys don’t mind seeing more of them. I really love this ship so much, and to think that it came about totally on accident! I’m really glad that I found it, however.

“You know,” Luxord spoke absently, hoping to catch Roxas’ attention. He sat on the couch, half amoebaed to the other man, arm around him as he read the book in his lap, “We should get married.”

“What?” Roxas looked up from his phone, lips parted and surprise in his bright blue eyes. He bit his lip, running the words back through his head a few times; he had to have heard it wrong. “What?” He asked again, blinking several times in rapid succession. 

“We should,” Luxord spoke slowly as if trying to teach a toddler to focus on his words, “Get married, Roxas.” Turning slightly to try and get in the other’s line of sight, he tugged Roxas over on top of him, pulling the eighteen-year-old over his chest. “I have never felt this way about anyone, not ever. I want to have you as mine, have and hold you until one or both of us go belly up.”

The shock on his face was genuine, melting into a grin that lit up his eyes. Roxas couldn’t seem to process it until Luxord gently kissed his bottom lip, convincing him to close his mouth again.

“Is that a no?”

“No!” Not sure what he actually wanted to do, he saw more than felt his arms shoot up, his hands cupping either side of Luxord’s face, “I mean… Wait… I… I want to.” Roxas sighed, finally, feeling lame that he didn’t quite know how to answer the question.

“That’s good, love.” Luxord murmured, rubbing his cheeks into the other’s hands and sighing softly in contentment, “I’m glad that you want to. I’ve actually been thinking of an idea, instead of rings.” He practically purred, reaching up to caress Roxas’ cheek with one hand, ending up holding his chin. 

“What’s that?” Roxas asked, looking at the rings already on his finger. He supposed that Luxord really didn’t want to combat the already existing pieces of jewelry on his hands.

“On our right hands,” Luxord began, “We’ll get a tattoo on the right, inside part of our ring fingers. King and Queen of hearts. I’d be willing to give you the Ace of hearts if you’d prefer.”

“I think the Queen works.” Roxas replied earnestly, “It’s important to you and they go well together.” 

“You’re so sweet to me.” Luxord smiled up at him, carefully adjusting the younger man until he was nestled against his chest, almost princess style in his arms. “Thank you, lovely.”

“It’s not a problem.” Roxas chirped in response, nuzzling at the other’s neck gently, “I’m glad I can do things that make you happy.” There were still times that Roxas didn’t know why Luxord had chosen him, but he was more than happy to accept it when he was feeling good. “When do you want to get them?”

“You make me happy all the time, love, I promise you that.” Luxord kissed his temple and nuzzled against his hair, enjoying the scent of strawberries from Roxas’ shampoo. “We can get them the day of, or the day before, maybe?”

“That sounds good to me.”

“Good, I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also I am aware that Amoebaed isn’t a word but I’m gonna play Shakespeare and say that I’m making a new one. Whoops. At any rate, another fic down, and that means another to edit. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
